Steel Bridge
Steel Bridge is the sixth main story mission in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Plot Garrett, Darius and the player leave the prison and come upon a steel bridge overflowing with walkers. Darius asks if it is the only way back home. Garrett states they could use an extra gun right now, and Darius tells him to get over Lilly who had her fate coming, and they can make it without her. Garrett says they can go around, as there are many walkers and they are low on ammo. Darius counters with the fact that he can't see another bridge for miles, and asks the hero player what to do. If the player chooses to cross the bridge, the three fight through walkers and cross the bridge quickly. If the player chooses to go around the bridge, the three take fire from the riverbank, the fuel depot survivors being the responsible party. The three take them out. The three then encounter Mitchell Jr. (if he survived the events of Homemart) or Margaret leading a group of survivors from the fuel depot. They blame the three for causing the death of Ruby and blowing up their home. The three fight and fend them off. Darius notices the fuel depot survivors pushing debris and creating blockades, blocking their way out. Darius finds a way past the blockade and the three but find more walkers. Garrett states they are surrounded, and asks the player on what they should do. If the player chooses to have Garrett cover them and Darius, Garrett will obey the player's orders, and both the player and Darius fight through the walkers. If the player chooses to cover Garrett and Darius, the player will have to fight the walkers on the rear side by themselves. Regardless of which choice was made, the three manage to get to the other side safely. On the other side, the three see another group of fuel depot survivors waiting for them. Barker steps out of the group, blaming them for siding with The Governor or for staying in Woodbury while he was forced to leave. Barker tells them he didn't feed Gene to the walkers and that he won't show them the same mercy, before ordering his group to attack. The group takes down all of Barker's group, and notice that Barker is still alive, though barely. Darius tells the player to leave him for the walkers while Garrett tells the player to put Barker out of his misery. If the player chooses to shoot Barker, Garrett will tell the player that it was the right thing to do. If the player chooses to leave Barker for the walkers, the three leave while Barker is devoured by walkers. Garrett criticizes the player for doing so, but Darius defends them, stating that while the player isn't the best fighter and can be cold, they can make the hard choices without blinking. Regardless of how the player deals with Barker, Darius and Garrett agree on the fact that they should be leader of Woodbury when they get back home. Stages To Be Added Credits *Hero Player *Garrett *Darius *Trey Barker *Mitchell Jr. (Determinant) *Margaret (Determinant) *Fuel Depot Survivors (Determinant) Deaths *Ruby (Confirmed Fate) *Trey Barker *Fuel Depot Survivors (Determinant) Trivia *Last appearance of Trey Barker. *If Mitchell Jr. survived the events of Homemart, he'll be the one who leads a group of fuel depot survivors to confront the player's group. If he died during the events of Homemart, Margaret will appear in his place. *Defeating Mitchell Jr. in battle will reward the player with his SMG, a Rare weapon for Alert characters which grants +15% Attack and +15% Defense. *Defeating Margaret in battle will reward the player with her knife, a Rare weapon for Fast characters which grants +20% Attack and +15 Crit. *Completing this mission rewards the player Barker's Rifle; a Rare weapon which grants +10 Crit and +20% Defense. Category:Road to Survival Category:Road to Survival Missions